Romeo and Juliet: A Summer to Remember
by nld200xy
Summary: This is my own spin on Romeo and Juliet. Romeo just wanted to enjoy summer with his friends but instead ended up falling in love. Sadly, his beloved is in the other camp, the Capulet camp. How will he be able to approach her and admit his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

A Summer to Remember

Disclaimer: This is merely my own spin on the original Romeo and Juliet story, so it's not 100% original. Also, don't expect 100% accuracy to the original as, again, it's my own version of it. I will also be throwing in my own original character. Just thought I should clear all of that up.

It was the start of July and school had ended for everyone. Now all the former students wanted to do was enjoy their holiday. However, rather than doing what they wanted, most high school students had been sent to Summer camp against their will.

Our story takes place at two particular camps, both conveniently next to one-another only separated by a large wooden fence. The camp on the left side was the Montague camp, named after its supervisor, Henry T. Montague, a man entering his 50's who still had the spirit of a 30-year-old. The camp right next to it was known as the Capulet camp, also named after its supervisor, a man by the name of Lester P. Capulet. He was slightly younger than Montague but not quite as agile.

The two of them stood at the front of their camp grounds, waiting patiently for the buses and cars of those not willing to pay transportation fees to arrive. Montague let out a sigh and looked over at Capulet, his eyes going wide. The man blinked and asked "Lester, is that you?"

See, the Capulet camp had only been built recently, so this came as a huge shock to the man. Capulet turned his gaze over to the old man and smiled while saying, "Why, Henry, I haven't seen you since high school. So, how's the Missus?"

"She's alright," Montague said with a laugh, "We're a very, very happy couple," as Capulet rolled his eyes and turned away from the man, Montague laughing in response to this. See, these two weren't exactly the best of friends.

In fact, the two of them were rivals during their high school days. Montague had been dating a nice young girl who went under the nickname Lady Anna while all the while, Capulet desired to have the girl for himself. Ultimately, it never worked out and Montague ended up married to the nice young lady while Capulet ended up with a woman who only chose him because she was desperate.

"Let me guess, you made your camp to outclass me again, didn't you?" Montague asked as Capulet sighed, "If you must know, I had no intention of having my Summer camp next to yours!"

At that very moment, the vehicles carrying the students finally arrived. Many exited the bus while others had been dropped off by their parents. The first to exit the Montague bus was a slender boy with short brown hair and eyes that matched its colour. He also wore a brown T-shirt and gloves along with black jeans. This boy went under the name Mercutio.

Following close behind was a boy who wasn't quite as slender but still in descent shape. He also had brown hair, only it was a tad longer than Mercutio's. The boy wore a white T-shirt and blue jean-shorts and had blue eyes. This boy was known as Benvolio and currently, he was carrying a load of bags in his arms.

"I don't see why I have to carry YOUR bags, Mercutio!" Benvolio snapped as Mercutio laughed and remarked, "Stop kidding around, Benvolio. You LOVE doing stuff for me!"

Benvolio gave the boy a cross look before shrugging his shoulders and carrying forward, Mercutio tapping his foot impatiently as if he was waiting for someone else. He watched everyone clear out of the bus, noticing a pretty young girl walking by while copping a quick feel to her behind. Seconds later, he received a hard blow to the head courtesy of the girl's bag as he rubbed his head and whistled.

Mercutio then sighed and peered inside the bus to notice one last boy just getting up from his seat as he groaned, "Romeo, what is taking you so long to exit the bus! I refuse to enter without all two of my friends by my side!"

This boy, Romeo, turned to Mercutio and let out a sigh saying, "Sorry, I just have something on my mind right now," and proceeded to exit the bus. Romeo was a very handsome young lad with short black hair and eyes to match and wore a blue T-shirt and black jean-shorts.

As soon as everyone had exited, Montague stood tall and cleared his throat, ready to give the introduction speech just as the vehicles headed to the Capulet camp rushed by, Montague groaning in response to the interruption. Benvolio turned towards the direction the buses and cars were headed and pointed while asking, "Has that other camp always been there?"

At that moment, various people exited the bus as the members of the Montague camp watched them exit. Mercutio noticed a girl with long grey hair and orange eyes exit, his jaw dropping before he looked at all the girls in his camp and sighed, "I should have gone with the new camp."

Romeo noticed another girl, this one with blue hair following behind the grey-haired girl as his eyes went wide, his heart beating. Never before had he gazed upon one so beautiful.

The grey-haired girl turned to the blue-haired one and scolded, "Geez, Rosaline, you always take so long to prepare yourself," as the blue-haired girl, Rosaline laughed and let down a sweat drop before saying, "Sorry, Michelle."

"Michelle, eh?" Mercutio said while slicking his hair back and grinning deviously while saying, "I have truly gazed upon an angel," while Romeo let out a sigh and said, "What a pretty name, Rosaline." All the while, Benvolio stared at both of them, then at the girls and rolled his eyes while muttering to himself, "Hormones. They get the best of all of us."

However, this moment was soon interrupted as a limo pulled up, a boy with a smug look on his face, blonde hair slicked back and an extravagant outfit exited, his arm wrapped around the one of a young girl with long blond hair and a simple outfit. The boy noticed the girl starting to slow down as he sighed, pulling her inward.

Romeo narrowed his eyelids at the sight of this while Mercutio scowled before saying, "What a jerk," quickly rubbing his hand against a random girl's behind and receiving a slap to the face. All the while, the girl did her best to walk in sync with the boy who kept pulling her every time she slowed down, grunting, "Juliet, try to keep up with me!"

"Sorry, Paris," the girl, Juliet said with a sigh, "I'm just not as fast as you are."

The boy, Paris frowned in response to this and simply released the girl, handing her his bag and saying, "I guess it's alright. You can make yourself useful by bringing my luggage to my dormitory after the introduction speech. Do you think you can handle that, darling?"

Juliet let out a sigh and replied, "Yes, Paris," as the boy grinned smugly in response, turning toward Capulet who grinned and said, "Now that you're all here, I would like to welcome you all to..." only to be interrupted by Montague pulling out a megaphone and shouting into it, "I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE MONTAGUE CAMP!"

"Keep it down!" Capulet snapped as Montague turned his megaphone toward the man and remarked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

The two glared while Paris turned and spat, "Montague, how about you just shut your pie-hole? No one cares what an old man has to say!"

"Hey, show some respect, buddy!" Mercutio retorted while Benvolio stared with fear while saying, "Uh, maybe you shouldn't provoke the other camp."

"Our supervisor started talking first!" remarked a member of the Capulet camp, another shouting, "Yeah, he should be able to deliver his speech first!"

Capulet grinned while a member of the Montague camp retorted, "That's true, but don't forget, we arrived first!" while the youngest girl in the camp barked, "YOU'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF DORKS ANYWAY!"

This angered the members of the Capulet camp except for Juliet and Rosaline who simply face-palmed at the sight of every other camper marching toward the Montague campground, folding up their sleeves with Paris at the front. The members of the Montague camp also did the same except for Romeo and Benvolio who would rather not have been a part of this, mostly Benvolio as he was afraid of violence.

Soon enough, the two camps charged at one-another, starting an all-out brawl with each other, the four who weren't fighting covering their eyes. Mercutio bashed one of the Capulet boys over the head with a flat stone while laughing insanely at the boy's misfortune while quipping, "Fighting is such sweet sorrow."

However, he soon found himself pinned to the ground by Michelle who tackled him shouting, "Take that, you Montague scum!"

Mercutio looked up at the girl, his eyes going wide as he grinned, let out a growl and asked, "Hey, Baby, how's about you and me sneak out of camp later tonight and watch the sunset?" before receiving a hard punch to the face, Michelle with a disgusted look all the while.

Paris, meanwhile, gave most of the Montague members noogies and wedgies while clocking a few over the head, clearly proving himself the most formidable of adversaries. As such, some Montague members pushed their opponents of the side and tackled Paris, the boy howling in pain.

All the while, Capulet turned to Montague and held his hands against his sides while snapping, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me give my speech first!" as Montague folded his arms and retorted, "This only happened because you're an idiot!"

Montague laughed at his not-so-witty comeback only to soon be tackled to the ground by Capulet, who proceeded to punch him several times in the face. After a few blows, Montague's eyes went wide as he pointed behind Capulet who turned his head to see what was behind him, Montague punching the man in the cheek and sending him flying a short way back.

"This is terrible," Romeo said while Benvolio trembled, saying, "At least we're not the ones in there."

All the while, Juliet lowered her head while asking, "Why must Paris always do things like this?" while Rosaline patted the girl on the shoulder, saying, "I just hope this all stops soon."

As luck would have it, one last vehicle pulled up at this exact moment as everyone stopped fighting and turned to face it, Capulet blinking at the sight of this. He had been so certain that everyone in the Capulet camp had arrived. Perhaps if he'd taken attendance first, he would have avoided this error.

The one who exited was a dashing young man with short chestnut hair and a muscular build. He also wore a white T-shirt and brown shorts. He looked at the scene and pulled out a whistle before blowing into it, the members of each camp letting one-another go while the newcomer directed them all back to their sides, the camps obliging. It was strange, but this young man just from his appearance alone had a strange authoritative power over them.

"Oh, right, I forgot about him," Capulet said while wiping off the dust he had picked up during the battle and said, "Campers, this is Escalus. He's going to be my assistant supervisor. He will go over the rules and things like that."

The young man nodded and asked, "Say, Lester, what was that just now?" as Capulet looked down with shame, whistling innocently as Escalus sighed and stated, "Let me get one thing perfectly clear, campers! Anyone caught fighting here again will be kicked out for the rest of the Summer! Am I making myself clear?"

The campers gulped and nodded, Paris disgusted with himself for actually obeying this stranger. Assistant supervisor or not, Paris had always thought of himself with high status. He seldom ever let others control how he lived his life.

Romeo, Benvolio, Rosaline and Juliet simply wiped their foreheads and sighed with relief. It was a good thing Escalus had come when he did otherwise things would have gotten worse.

And thus, with Escalus' guidance, Capulet gave his introductory speech first, Montague giving his second, both apologizing for their childish behaviour. It was soon established that each dormitory would have a maximum three people of the same gender sharing it. They were also told of the hot springs located outside of the buildings. There was one on the Capulet side right next to the big wooden fence and another on the Montague side, this one located in the back. As strange as it may sound, this information would certainly become important later.

"So we're all clear on the rules of the hot springs, right?" Montague asked as Mercutio held up his hand asking, "Wait, when was the girls' hot spring time again?"

"I'll say it again," the man groaned, rolling his eyes, "Men can use the hot spring between six and eight while girls can use it between nine and eleven. Also, there will be someone to ensure that you don't barge in on the girls, so don't even try!"

"Thank you!" the boy exclaimed as Benvolio grinned saying, "I guess you can't harass the girls this year either," Mercutio laughing while saying, "Ye of little faith."

All the while, Romeo looked at a white board with the groups for the dorms. Conveniently, he, Mercutio and Benvolio were in the same room. Paris had been paired up with a boy by the name of Tybalt and some other guy named Winston, an anti-social kid.

"Oh, goody," Paris grunted, seeing Tybalt's name, "I'm with Juliet's cousin. Shoot me."

Juliet was relieved to see that she was sharing a dorm with Michelle and Rosaline. Both were good friends of hers, so this couldn't have been a better set up.

Soon enough, all had been sorted out as everyone went to his/her dorm to prepare for the following day, as tomorrow would be the day that their activities started. The only thing going on tonight was dinner followed by six hours of campers doing whatever they wanted to do as long as they followed the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

A Summer to Remember

Note: The bath scene is actually greatly inspired by a picture on Deviantart posted by WeBgHoSt involving a similar situation.

After a simple dinner of hot dogs and french fries, Mercutio and Benvolio left the cafeteria to head to their rooms. There they would unpack their things and discuss... let's just say 'other matters'.

Upon opening the door, the two noticed that Romeo was already in the room sitting on the bed. Mercutio blinked and grinned innocently saying, "Why, Romeo, fancy seeing you here..." as Benvolio noticed the boy looking down, a melancholy look on his face.

Romeo looked up at them and shrugged before looking down again, Benvolio putting on a look of concern and sitting down next to the boy asking, "Romeo, what's wrong?"

"Maybe he got a tummy ache," Mercutio suggested, shrugging before saying, "A good joke should fix that. After all, laughter's the best medicine!"

Before anyone could object to this, Mercutio cleared his throat and asked, "What's the matter, Romeo? Cat got your tongue?" before breaking out into hysterics, Benvolio staring at his friend with confusion. Seeing that Romeo's spirits hadn't been lifted, Mercutio stopped laughing and tapped his forehead before a big smile crossed his face, the boy proceeding to say, "So a horse enters a bar. As soon as he sits down, the bartender asks... you're gonna love this... WHY THE LONG FACE!"

Mercutio broke out into heavy laughter, clutching onto his sides as Benvolio slapped his forehead. It wasn't long before Mercutio once again noticed no response. As such, he took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"Boy, this really is serious," he said as Benvolio patted Romeo on the shoulder saying, "Romeo, we're your friends. If something's bothering you, just tell us."

Romeo looked up at his friends, Mercutio mustering up the courage to put on a serious look of his own. It did take a lot for him to take moments like this seriously. Romeo felt he may as well tell them his innermost thoughts.

"You remember how we watched those girls coming out of the bus earlier?" he asked as Mercutio rubbed his cheek saying, "Yeah, all too well. Why?"

Romeo let out a sigh and replied, "Well, that girl Rosaline from the Capulet camp is quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I want to get to know her."

Benvolio stared with shock as Mercutio laughed before saying, "Our little Romeo's in love!" before Romeo let out a light laugh, adding, "I'm afraid, though, that after earlier I may never have a chance with her. After all, she's in the Capulet camp, and we're in the Montague camp."

Benvolio looked down as Romeo was right. After all, that brawl earlier would have definitely earned the Montague camp some hate from the Capulet camp. However, Mercutio wasn't as willing to give up on his friend.

"Romeo, don't you worry," Mercutio said, "First thing tomorrow, I'll try to find any information on how you can get close to Rosaline. Maybe it'll help me get close to Michelle, too," while winking at the readers, Romeo asking, "Why tomorrow?"

"We have plans tonight," Mercutio replied as Benvolio sighed and shook his head saying, "I am NOT getting involved with this plan of yours."

Meanwhile, Paris had settled down in his room as a young boy with short blonde hair, an average build and wearing nothing but black entered and said, "So, Paris, we're sharing a room," Winston sitting on a chair and reading a book, ignoring the two completely.

Paris looked at the newcomer and grunted, "Hi, Tybalt," as the blonde, Tybalt, looked at Paris and asked, "Are you treating my cousin well?"

"What are you, my mom?" Paris remarked while rolling his eyes, "Also, Juliet and I are both very happy together, so you have no reason to worry."

"Okay, good," Tybalt replied, folding his arms, "It's just that she's my cousin and I care about her. If I find out you've harmed her in any way, shape or form, I will make your life a living nightmare."

Paris blinked and shrugged before proceeding to ignore Tybalt, pulling out a book that he didn't even like and opening it up, pretending to read it. At least Winston's tactics were effective, right?

Later at around nine o'clock, the girls of the Capulet camp were exiting the building to sit in the hot springs. Naturally, Juliet, Michelle and Rosaline were there among quite a few others.

As they sat in the hot springs, Juliet let out a sigh and said, "Paris can be so annoying sometimes! God, why did he have the one to start that fight? It's so embarrassing!"

Michelle rolled her eyes and rested the back of her head against her hands, soaking in the hot water while asking, "Why are you two still together? I think you should break up with the little snot."

"I wish it was that simple," Juliet replied as Rosaline and Michelle looked with concern, the blond girl adding, "See, Paris was born in a very rich family. As such, he has really high status. I've wanted to break up with him for months, but my parents keep telling me that I should stay with him and eventually marry him."

"Some parents," Michelle remarked, rolling her eyes, "They care more about their income than their daughter. What a sad world we live in," as Rosaline patted Juliet on the shoulder and suggested, "Maybe you should tell him that you don't like his behaviour. He might change."

Juliet shook her head and sighed. Rosaline always was the more positive thinker, but sometimes her thoughts weren't exactly realistic. Though it sounded good, changing Paris was impossible and Juliet knew this for a fact. See, the boy had been spoiled and showered in compliments all his life. As such, he could never take criticism well. Rumour had it that the last person to speak up against Paris now had permanent scars on his arms and legs.

All the while, Mercutio and Benvolio were sneaking behind the fence. Mercutio had a big grin on his face while Benvolio looked frightened out of his mind. How had he gotten involved with Mercutio's plan?

"Alright, the hot spring is right here," the brunette said, noticing a few nails sticking out of the fence. He proceeded to signal Benvolio toward the nails, clearly intending to use them like stepping stones to stand on.

"Maybe we should call this off," Benvolio said with a look of terror in his eyes, "Then we may actually keep our health."

"What, are you gonna cross a road to get to the other side?" Mercutio remarked before chuckling to himself, turning back to the fence and saying, "Oh, I am on fire tonight," while Benvolio scratched his head, eventually getting the joke and planting his palm against his face, shaking his head.

Mercutio started to make his way up the fence, standing atop the nails sticking out and signalling Benvolio to join him. Benvolio gulped and trembled, realizing it was too late for him to back out now. After all, he'd stupidly agreed to this and he knew Mercutio wouldn't let him back out now.

"Maybe I can teach you how to fight," Michelle said, giving Juliet a wink, "That way, you can either threaten him to start respecting you or convince him to break up with you so you won't have to do it. Either way, it's win-win."

Juliet laughed and replied, "Thanks for the help, but I don't think that'll work."

Mercutio finally reached the top, making sure that only the top of his head was peering over as his eyes widened. He let out a soft chuckle before whispering to himself, "None of them are wearing bikinis. This is great."

He then spotted Michelle in the hot spring as well, hearts filling up his eyes. Sure, he loved looking at girls by nature, but there was something about Michelle that was different.

As Benvolio finally pushed himself up, peering over the edge as well, he turned to Benvolio and whispered, "This had better be..." then stopped himself mid-sentence when he looked at the girls, a strange sensation coming over him as a small bit of blood came from his nostrils. He continued to stare while whispering, "Mercutio, I feel something I've never felt before," as the brunette turned to him and replied in a quite voice, "That would be male hormones. Nice to know that yours actually work."

As satisfying as it felt, Benvolio couldn't help being ashamed of himself to some degree. Either way, he was just glad the two hadn't been caught yet.

While Michelle continued to talk to Juliet about her issues, Rosaline cut in, moving herself in front of the grey-haired girl as Mercutio stupidly rose his head up, muttering, "Move out of the way." At that moment, one of the girls looked up and spotted both heads right there, pointing up at Mercutio and saying, "Guys, we have a peeping Tom."

All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked up at Mercutio, Rosaline moving out of Michelle's way as the girl grimaced. She remembered him all too well as the guy who had flirted with her earlier.

"Hey, ladies, don't stop what you're doing because of me," Mercutio said, Benvolio too spellbound to really care about the fact that he'd been caught, Michelle now fuming. Mercutio then made things worse for himself as he rested his chin against his hand, pointing his free finger at Michelle asking, "As long as I'm here, how's about later, you and I...?"

However, Mercutio couldn't finish his question as Michelle picked up one of the stones surrounding the spring and hurled it into the boy's face, Mercutio falling backwards, hitting the ground hard while Michelle shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Benvolio soon snapped out of his trance and gulped, quickly hopping off the nails keeping him up. Rosaline simply stared at that, Juliet blushing after having been seen naked by two guys while Michelle let out a sigh and started grumbling to herself.

Mercutio lay on the ground with stars in his eyes while he uttered, "Oh yeah... she digs me..." while Benvolio simply slapped his own forehead, happy that he didn't get hit by a rock too.

After Benvolio rose to his feet and the two were about to head back to their room, Mercutio overheard Rosaline saying, "Don't worry about it, Michelle. At least there's the costume party in the dining hall tomorrow night," the boy's eyes going wide. He then turned to Benvolio with a grin saying, "Hey, I know how we can solve Romeo's girl troubles."

Soon enough, the two returned only to find Romeo asleep. Mercutio shrugged, figuring he could tell of his plan tomorrow. After all, sleep was important. With that in mind, the two of them decided to call it a night as well. They'd already done what they wanted to anyway, right?

Meanwhile, the girls had finally decided to exit the hot spring, all now with towels wrapped around them. Juliet's face was still a bit red as Rosaline patted her on the shoulder, Michelle refusing to talk about the previous event.

Juliet then let out another sigh as she said, "I just remembered that tomorrow night, I'm going to have to dance with Paris. It's bad enough having to be in the same events as him," then turning to Michelle, she asked, "Who are you going to dance with?" Michelle glaring at the girl.

Juliet laughed nervously, making a zipper motion in front of her lips as Rosaline shook her head, Michelle putting on a neutral look and saying, "Sorry about that. I'd just rather forget about boys right now."

"You know, now that I think about it, that was pretty funny," Rosaline said and started to laugh before adding, "Michelle, your reaction was priceless."

Michelle let out a sigh, but as everyone knew, laughter was contagious. As such, she joined in with Rosaline's laughter as Juliet did as well, forgetting about having to dance with Paris. Either way, today had certainly been eventful, but what would tomorrow bring? Would Romeo be able to meet Rosaline like he wanted? What was Mercutio's plan? Would Paris ever stop being such a jerk? Would Juliet ever be truly happy? All of this and more was sure to be answered on the following day.


End file.
